A Quiet Beginning
by PennyHill
Summary: Jeb reflects on his life. Written for the 10-week Tin Man Fanfiction Grand Prix at Livejournal. Entries for Rnd 9 had to discuss the Resistance & be gen-fic. One-shot; Rated: T. Please read and enjoy!


Written for the first ever Tin Man Grand Prix Challenge; a 10-week fanfiction writing challenge at **tmchallenge** on Livejournal. Authors were given secret codes in order to post their stories anonymously. The intent was to level the playing field between popular and less popular authors. Stories were to rated on a scale of 1 to 5. At the end of the 10 weeks, the scores were totaled and your's truly won 3rd Place! (I never expected that in a million years).

**Title**: A Quiet Beginning  
Original Story Code: RD09ST03  
Round/Week: 09  
Rating: T  
Summary: Jeb reflects on his life.  
Warning: None

Original Challenge Statement: _We actually know very little about the resistance movement from canon. How did it start? Who led it? How did Jeb join up with them and make commander at such a young age? I'm sure everyone has their own personal ideas about the resistance movement. It's time to put them in action. As with last round, __**gen fic only, please**__!_

_I never did ask for the job. It just happened. Why can't they understand that?_

Jeb rested his hand on his knee. He was sitting near the edge of a cliff, partially concealed by a boulder and brush. Watching and counting convoys, though critically important, was also not alchemy. He made a few quick notes as to the size and time in his pad and then resumed his watch.

As he watched the back end of the convoy go up the road he leaned back against the boulder. The next convoy, if the pattern was right, would not be along for at least a half hour. He picked up a small pebble and began to roll it between his calloused fingers. Watching convoys was a mixed blessing. The up side was that for a few moments he had peace and quiet to himself. The down side was that he could never get his mind to completely shut up.

_Hey kid! Why don't you come over here and warm yourself by the fire?_

Where did that thought come from? He had not thought about Rinny in years. Rinny was a member of an informal band of men that opposed the Witch and he had taught him everything that he knew. He was not a father figure; oh, no one could ever replace his father. Rinny was even smart enough to realize that. Rinny was more like the uncle that everyone went to when they needed something. Everyone always told him, "Go see Rinny, he'll fix you right up."

On a bright sunny day a Longcoat sniper took him out.

What would you say now Rinny? He played with the pebble some more and then finally threw it away in to the brush. It struck and rustled a branch or two, but the disturbance was too far away from the road to be heard by anyone.

On that same sunny day the whole band of resistance fighters broke apart. Some, like Rinny were killed, others were captured, and well, Jeb ran away. Was it cowardly? At the time it felt so, but upon reflection, it was not. It was an act of survival. He ran away with two fellows who went by the name of Joseph and Karwin. Like him, they had been orphaned and were found wandering the countryside. They were boys who had not yet turned to men; boys who were without a home; boys who felt like they had no country.

Jeb smirked to himself. It's Joe's fault. Ever the jokester, he always called Jeb "Captain." Joe, the eternal showman would grab Karwin, his silent partner in crime, by the arm and break out into song, "Captain… oh captain….tum tiddily tum…" Jeb's smile turned in to a frown as he realized that he could not remember the rest of the silly tune. He took a quick glance at his watch and then picked up another pebble.

Even after the escape, Joe continued to call him "Captain." As they wandered from village to village, town to town, Joe would always introduce him as "Captain". He did it out of jest because he knew he could get a rise out of Jeb. But a funny thing happened. People started to believe it, because when the day was done, they needed to believe in something.

Eventually men and even women asked to join their band. Joe would always respond with "Are you stout of heart? Is your mind as sharp as a tack? Do you have the courage of a lion?" If the person would answer yes, then Joe would raise his hand and ask, "But did you ask permission from the Captain?" It was then that Jeb would be ready to give Joe a good beating but instead he would take the people aside and talk to them. He never did turn anyone away.

_He called me Captain with his dying breath._

Karwin touched my shoulder as held I him. "Captain, what should we do now?"

_That was the only day I saw Karwin cry. _

That was when he realized that he had not only grown in to a man, but a leader. He could no longer deny it.

There was no grand ceremony. No grand finale to an epic tale of adventure. It took Joe, a faithful friend, to die in his arms before he realized it. It was a very quiet beginning.

Far off in the distance Jeb thought that he heard the far-off rumblings of trucks. He also heard footsteps behind him but he was not alarmed.

"Captain, they need you back at camp. Some refugees stumbled across us."

It was Karwin's wobbly voice.

Jeb slowly nodded his head and then grunted slightly as he got up. He handed the pad and a pencil to Karwin. "Thanks Karwin," was all that he said.

As Karwin took his place next to the boulder, Jeb turned around and was going to say something. But the words would not come out. He turned back on his heel and began the walk back to camp.


End file.
